Sweet Dreams
by SwtGrl525
Summary: H/G - A night in the life of Harry and Ginny Potter *Short Story - Complete*


Her bright red hair glittered in the moonlight that shone through the open bedroom window. She stepped into her pale blue nightdress and her hair tumbled around her shoulders. She lifted up the covers and was about to lay down in her comfy bed when cries could be heard in the next room. She sighed, and looked at the sleeping form of her husband. She left the room quietly and shut the door behind her.  
  
Making her way down the hallway she turned right into a smaller bedroom with pink walls and pink carpeting. A four poster canopy bed was in the middle with a lot of covers and pillows. Between the blankets and oversized pillows a red mop of hair could be seen and a pair of piercing green eyes poked out from underneath. She made her way over to the bed and wiped away the tears of the crying girl. She lifted the girl up and sat her down in her lap where the girl rested her head on the woman's shoulder. The tears soon subsided, and the woman took the opportunity to speak.  
  
"Lizzie dear, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh mummy, it was so scary!" The little girl said between sobs once more and flung her arms around the young woman.  
  
"Shhhh now, it will be all right." The lady held the little girl tight and wrapped her arms around her protectively.  
  
"They came and they didn't like me and they got mad at me and they left me...." The little girl continued.  
  
Her mother placed a finger on her lips and started to sing a soft lullaby to her.  
  
Soon she quieted down once more, and her mother tucked her into bed and lifted the covers back on her up to her chin. The little girl took her arms out from underneath and held them out, symbolizing she wanted a hug.  
  
Her mother obliged and wrapped her tightly in another hug.  
  
"Mummy?"  
  
"Yes hunnie?"  
  
"Will you tell me a story? Not those fairy tale ones, a good one." The little girl's eyes were wide and unresistable.  
  
"Of course sweetie" The young lady made herself comfortable on the edge of the bed and pondered for a few moments before she came up with a story.  
  
"I'm going to tell you a story my Mum told me when I was your age."  
  
The little girl nodded her eyes big and curious.  
  
"Once upon a time, not to far from here, lived a mean and greedy man. He wanted to get rid of all the good magic and make the world an evil place."  
  
The little girl cringed and her mother moved on the bed so she was now laying at the headboard and holding her daughter in her arms.  
  
The mother continued, "One day he came to the house of a very good family, they were kind and generous and nice. The mean man did not like good people so he decided to get rid of them. He killed the Daddy and the Mummy, but the little baby boy survived."  
  
"Oh no! What happened the to the baby mummy?"  
  
"The baby went to live with his mean Uncle, Aunt and cousin who were muggles. The little boy grew and grew until he was old enough to go to Hogwarts."  
  
"That's where I'm going to go one day right Mummy?"  
  
"Yes sweetie, but not until your older." The mother smiled lovingly at her daughter.  
  
"I know." The little girl gave a big toothless grin, her front tooth was missing and three bottom ones as well.  
  
The mother laughed and continued, "At Hogwarts this boy became a very good quiditch player and played the position of seeker."  
  
"Uncle Ron plays quiditch Mummy, but he plays keeper."  
  
"Yes he does", "He also made a lot of good friends, but two in particular, a boy and a girl. Their names were Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Like Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione Mummy!"  
  
The little girl's mother nodded and continued, "They became the best of friends and had lots of fun together, and they always were getting into trouble...well mostly the two boys, Hermione tired to get them to behave, but she usually ended up joining in."  
  
"Mummy?"  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
"Your getting off topic."  
  
The mother laughed and continued, "Anyway, Ron and Hermione fell in love in their 5th year, and they began to date. Now the other boy, the main boy, felt left out. His friends included him all the time, but he still felt like he was invading their privacy. He then began spending time with Ron's little sister."  
  
The mother paused and smiled, this was her favorite part. The little girl looked up at her mother waiting anxiously for her to continue.  
  
"The boy now longer saw her as his best friends little sister, but as her own person. They became very good friends, and soon began to like each other as more than friends. One day the boy admitted to the girl he liked her, and she told him that she liked him too. They began to date and fall in love."  
  
The little girl looked up at her mother waiting very impatiently for the rest.  
  
"Then a terrible thing happened, the mean man who killed the boy's parents came back to get the boy."  
  
The little girl looked up at her mother in horror.  
  
"But the boy was smart, strong and clever, and defeated the mean man and everyone was happy."  
  
The little girl sighed and the mother held her tighter.  
  
"Soon years past and school ended and the boy had to go, but his girlfriend was still in school, she was a year younger. They saw each other on holidays, but it was not enough. It was very sad for both of them without one another. Soon summer came and they were both very happy. At Ron and Hermione's wedding that summer the boy did a wonderful thing. He proposed to the girl and asked her to marry him.  
  
"Really Mummy?"  
  
"Really sweetie", "The girl was so happy of course she said yes, and they were later married that year."  
  
"Is that the end?"  
  
"No, there's a little more, do you want to hear the rest?"  
  
The little girl nodded vigorously.  
  
"Well, after they were married a year, they got a wonderful surprise!"  
  
"What Mummy? What was the surprise?"  
  
"They were going to have a baby!"  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"After nine long months the now grown up girl had the baby and it was a girl."  
  
"What did they name her Mummy?"  
  
"They named her Elizabeth, but everyone called her Lizzie."  
  
"Like me!"   
  
"Yes like you."   
  
The little girl sighed, is that the end of the story Mummy?"  
  
"For now it is."  
  
"Oh....Mummy?"  
  
"Do I know this boy?'  
  
"Yes sweetie you do."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"He's Daddy."  
  
"Oh...", Lizzie smiled contently, "So your Mummy told you the same story?"  
  
"Well, yes, with a lot of add ins on my part."  
  
"Hmmmm...." A smile lingered on the face of the little girl, who was getting very tired. Her eyes were beginning to droop, and soon enough she was fast asleep.  
  
The mother stood up from the bed and fixed the covers around her daughter and turned around. Outside the door stood a man with messy black hair and bright green eyes with a fading scar on his forehead.  
  
He looked at her and wrapped his arms around her, the woman smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"So is that the whole story for now?" He smiled at her teasingly.  
  
"Oh no, there's a lot more to come in that story, but we'll just have to wait to find out now won't we."  
  
"I guess we will..." He kissed her temple and sighed.  
  
"What's the matter Harry?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just so lucky. I love you Ginny."  
  
"I love you too Harry."  
  
*The End* 


End file.
